The predominance of families, rather than professionals, in the provision of health and social services has been described by numerous gerontologists. Two major societal trends may come into conflict with the continued capacity for families to provide this care: (1) an accelerated rate of increase in the very old population and (2) the large scale entry of women into the work force. This has placed middle-aged women in an unprecedented situation with respect to parent care activities. The increase in the number of those 85 and over is expected to double by the year 2000 creating a large increase in the group of dependent elderly. In addition, 60% of the jobs to be filled in the next decade will be filled by women. These demographic shifts will alter the proportion of care receivers to caregivers. Our understanding of the effect labor force participation will have on family care of the elderly and vice-versa is unclear. What role the workplace has in aiding in the provision of care to elderly relatives is also unclear. The principal investigator proposes a pilot project to determine the prevalence of employers who address the needs of employees who provide care to an elderly relative and the nature of their policies and practices. The pilot project will also provide a more detailed picture of the characteristics of working careproviders and the strains that the dual role creates. A more extensive study to address the needs of the employer and employee will be developed from these preliminary findings. The Center on Aging and Health at Case Western Reserve University will serve as the administrative fiscal agent. Specific research questions addressed by this study are: 1. What is the prevalence of caregivers for the elderly in the workplace, 2. What are the demographic characteristics of this population, 3. What impact does being a caregiver have on job satisfaction and performance, 4. What are the family support benefit packages required by the employee at the workplace to assist them in their caregiver role, and 5. What policies, programs, and practices are in place at the workplace which might assist individuals in the role of caregivers for the elderly.